The challenge of a lifetime
by Nono13
Summary: Dawn's final challenge awaits: The Elite Four. The thing is, she doesn't know that the champion she'll be facing is the subject of her love. DawnxCynthia
1. Out of the cave

Since there isn't much of this pairing out there, I decided to show my love and write a little something! English is not my first language, so I sometimes find myself "lacking" words to explain what I wanna say, but I think it's not that bad.

So yeah, some clarification here: Dawn's 16 and Cynthia's 22.

I do NOT own pokemon (or else I'd be rich and gen.5 wouldn't look like that). **All rights reserved to Satoshi Tajiri. (C)**

* * *

As I stand right there in front of that huge cave exit, I can't help but stretch a smile.

"Finally!"

Finally I got trough this endless maze: the Victory Road. Now there's only one challenge left and it's the hardest of them all, the Elite Four. Past that enormous waterfall lies Sinnoh's highest building; the Pokemon League. There, four trainers await me, each better than the previous. I need to beat them in a consecutive row. No healing, outside items, will be permitted. Then, if I succeed, I'll have a direct access to the League Champion, the best trainer of all Sinnoh.

I must say this is the most exciting challenge that has ever fall upon me, but it makes me nervous as hell. I don't really understand why, because I've been through so many hard times: beating the eight gym leaders of this region wasn't something easy, let alone destroying the horrifying Team Galactic and their world-conquer plan, especially the part where I had to go in the distortion world... still this task seems to be much more stressful. Maybe it's because _she_'s not here this time. _She_, who helped me every step of my journey.

Cynthia. Beautiful, tall, blond, elegant, kind, polite, determined, knowledgeable and even though I never saw her battle, I'm sure she's very strong. Even if she's 22 and I'm 16, we developed a special bond. Our friendship is even harder than a Bastiodon's head! If it wasn't for her, I would certainly not stand here today. She made me evolve as a trainer like nobody could have done it. Each time I had to go face a Gym Leader, she was there to cheer on me, every time something blocked my way, she found a solution, I knew I could use her help when I was in danger and she knew she could use mine when something went wrong. We were the perfect team, because even though we weren't always together, she managed to find me every time something happened. I still wonder how she was able to do that...

Anyway, the thing is, just before entering the Victory Road, she had to leave me for some mysterious reason. I had hoped she'd be there to see me challenge the Elite Four... I mean, it's the most important battle for a trainer. Especially the one for the champion title! Who knows, maybe she'll be watching me from her television somewhere.

"Better than nothing..." I sighed.

Ah, how I wish to be close to her right now. I don't know if I'm still too young to say that, but I think I may be in love with her. Every time something happened, I couldn't help but hope she'd be back again. At first it was out of pure friendship, but it somehow became different with time. The way she looks at me with those piercing golden eyes, it makes me feel special. That's what gave me all the courage I have right now: to know that someone as amazing as her has faith in me. Amazing... yeah she truly is. Everything she does just leaves me amazed. It's... it's just like I've been struck by _attract._

Ah, all this thinking made my face as red as a shiny Gyarados.

Dang, why did my first love have to be a 22 years old woman?There's no way she would want to be with a teenager like me, she's much more mature than I am. Hell, I don't even know if she swings that way to begin with...  
Well, let's just forget about that for the moment, I've got to concentrate now: I'll be facing the toughest trainers that I've ever met. The excitement's coming back. Great!

I reach a hand to my belt, taking the first pokéball to my right.

"Let's go, Empoleon!"

As soon as he came out, Empoleon looked at me with those determined eyes. He's excited about this challenge too, I can feel it. He's my very first companion, we developed a complicity that's unbreakable. We understand each other perfectly, so that's a huge advantage in battle.

"Here's the plan, we gotta go up this waterfall and reach the Pokemon League!"

Then we'll finally be able to rest! The days I've passed in the Victory Road really exhausted me and my team, so the thought of being able to sleep in a comfortable bed tonight is really appealing!  
I jump on Empy's back. We're fired up about the idea of a great night of sleep, so he jumps into the water and climb this gigantic waterfall with all his might! At the top, I let him return into his pokéball. The building looks even bigger from here... so exciting!  
I enter the Pokemon League as fast as I can and go directly towards the Nurse Joy who works there. I've always wondered why these nurses all look the same... and have the same name.

"Miss, your pokemons are fully healed."

"Ah, yeah, sorry ma'am! Thank you very much!"

"We hope to see you again!"

They always say that... Ah well, some mysteries are meant to stay undiscovered I guess. Now, on to the bed! I'll go take a room right away!

_Meanwhile, from a higher place._

_Playing in her long, blond hair, the champion looked at the scene from her room._

"She looks pretty excited, eh?"

_Her dragon-like friend approved._

"That's good to see. I'd like to be with her right now, she surely needs someone to talk about all this. She must be so stressed out... poor dear."

_Garchomp let a small roar escape from her mouth. She teased her trainer around._

"What does that mean, exactly? I'm not missing her _that_ much! It's only been 3 days..."

"..."

"O-okay, I really miss her, but it's not my fault! I swear to Arceus, that girl used a spell on me! See, this girl is really something. It's hard to believe that someone as determined, strong-willed and talented as her lives in this tiny body. To think that I'd fall for her... it's no surprise after all. She's joyful and clumsy and _so _cute and..."

_The blond noticed the look her companion was giving her._

"...and _so_ 16."

"Okay, so she's underage, but does that really changes something? It's not like she was 11 or something, she's a grown-up teen. Besides, it's not as if I was a creepy 44 years-old man, my feelings are pure."

"..."

"...Okay, so maybe not _that_ pure, but I do love her, and that passes before everything else. That's why I wish Dawn the best of luck on her Elite Four challenge. Anyway, with all the training we did, I have high expectations for her. I wouldn't be surprised if I found myself battling against her for the champion title. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'll be. Well, let's put ourselves to sleep too. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, we need all our energy for that final match."

"Good night Dawn, and good luck."

* * *

**So yeah, I'm not a pro at writing, but I think it came out ok. What do you think of this first chapter?**


	2. The Elite Four challenge

**I know it's been a long time, but here's chapter 2. I'll try to uplaod the rest during my summer break!**

**Once again, I don't own the characters, nor pokemon in general. It all belongs to the lucky Satoshi Tajiri. Also, I've been using some quotes from Pokemon Platinum version, which I don't own neither.**

* * *

Making sure everything is packed in, I leave the rather luxurious hotel room. Everything in the Pokemon League looks that way: big golden stairs, gorgeous plants here and there, maids and butlers walking by... it really looks like a huge mansion. Living here as the champion must be really cool!

Ah, just a few more steps before arriving at the entrance.

"Hi, is this where we sign up for the Elite Four challenge?"

"Err, sorry miss, but there's no more challengers for today. Please take a number if you wish to compete another day".

"What? You've got to be kidding!"

"I'm very sorry, but we must place a 30-people-per-day limit or else it'd be crazy. You can still take a number and reserve your place for another day though. The hotel rooms are always open and there is enough place for everyone."

*Sigh*

So I'll have to take a number and wait some more... and I was so into it too... Bah, there's nothing else I can do, so I better head out to the cave and train some more while I'm at it...

"Excuse me, could you be miss Dawn Berlitz by any chance?"

A butler is looking at me attentively.

"Yes? What is it?" Weird. A butler has something to do with me?

"Miss Cyn- *AHEM* I mean, a _completely anonymous_ person asked me to give this to you. It's an Elite Four challenge ticket. You'll be the 31st challenger today, exceptionally. Please take it and wait for your turn. Good luck on your challenge. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do. Farewell."

"Eh? B-bye..."

What? The 31st challenger? Me? As weird as it may be, I really don't care as to why it happened. The only thing I have to say is : "Thank you so much Mr. Anonymous! Be sure that I won't waste this ticket! Elite Four, here I come!"

Several hours later

"Challenger #30, Gray Allas. Please make sure you have everything you need to take on the Elite Four and step into the elevator. Good luck."

Geez, this is so long! Ever since this morning, I'm over-excited and there's nothing I can do but wait for my turn! My nerves are acting like crazy.

Up until now, 17 people reached the second round, 10 reached the third round and only 2 reached the fourth one. Of course, I didn't get to see any of the previous battles. I don't know what I'll be facing, but nobody took on the champion yet and there are only two challengers left. Me and the guy that just went in. That means it must be really tough...

"... and really exciting!"

Now that I'm the only one left waiting, it's awfully quiet in here. The only thing I can hear is the announcer's voice each time that guy is getting further in the challenge. If only _she_ was there...

"Challenger #30 gets to the second round"

"Challenger #30 gets to the third round"

"Challenger #30 gets to the fourth round"

"Challenger #30 gets to the Champion round"

This almost causes me a heart attack.

Champion round? So someone finally got there... that means he's pretty though!

"..."

Wait a minute. What if he wins? I heard somewhere that when a new champion is crowned, 3 days must pass before the challenge re-opens. Don't tell me I'll have to wait another 3 days... oh well, I guess I still wish him good lu-

"Challenger #30 is out of usable pokemons, the battle is now over"

"What?"

How long was he there? No more than 10 minutes, that's for sure! Just who is this champion... is he even beatable? Now this scary feeling of defeat floats around me...

"Challenger #31, Dawn Berlitz. Please make sure you have everything you need to take on the Elite Four and step into the elevator. Good luck."

"*Gulp*...here it goes!"

As I enter the elevator, my heart skips a beat: there's no turning back now. I must do what the other challengers didn't do before me. I must become the new Champion.

The elevator stops: this is the first round. I take a step forward, entering the arena. Trees, tall grass, empty tree trunks serving as tunnels... just like a forest. It seems the first Elite likes that type of environment, so that means he's using the -

"Bug-type"

Startling me, a young man, about 18 years old, appears. Not so tall and not very big. His hair is light-green, with a crazy lock that stands in the air. His eyes are just about the same color as his hair. He's wearing a sleeveless black jacket, with orange patterns that match his orange skinny pants. With that he wears a white belt to match his white shoes.

Pretty stylish actually.

"Sorry for the surprise entrance, but I knew you were trying to figure out my type. It's a typical thing to do for a trainer. After all, getting to know the opponent even before the match begins is always to your advantage.

But hey, let's get serious now. Welcome to the Pokémon League! I'm Aaron of the Elite Four. It's good to meet you. I'm sure you know that by now, but I'm a huge fan of bug Pokémon. Bug Pokémon are nasty-mean, and yet they're beautiful, too... Would you like to know why I take on challengers here, in this room? It's because I want to become perfect, just like my bug Pokémon! Ok! Let me take you on and see what you've got!"

"Sure, I can't wait to get to the next round!"

"Gaining a little too much confidence are we? That won't last for long! Ready?"

"Go, Yanmega!"

"Go, Mamoswine!"

_Bug/flying uh. That's what I was expecting. Good thing I picked Mamoswine_

"You may have the type advantage, but _I_'ve got the speed!Yanmega, Air Slash!"

_Whoa, fast!_

"Mamoswine, quick! Dodge and counter-attack with Ice Fang!"

Mamo succeeds in dodging the attack, but only by a second or so. Unfortunately, with the foe's speed, she misses her attack too!

"I'm surprised you managed to dodge this attack. Unfortunately for you, this was the only chance you had to do so. Due to his ability, Yanmega constantly gains speed. Dodging is now a thing of the past, young girl : Yanmega, attack with Air Slash once again!"

"Heh, who said dodging was the only option? Mamoswine, endure the hit and finish it off with an Ice Fang attack!"

As I planned, the damage Mamoswine gets from the Air Slash attack isn't enough to make her faint, it only takes about half her health. Ice Fang, however hits hard and makes the foe faint. He sure wasn't expecting that!

"Yanmega, come back! Hm, interesting. Usually, everybody tries to dodge."

"I'm not everybody"

* * *

"haa... so this is it?"

"I see. You getting past the three before me was no fluke. Your power is real. Well, congratulations, you have beaten the Elite Four!"

In front of me stands the final challenger of the Elite Four, Lucian. Maroon suit, purple hair and glasses, quite tall, very classy. His psychic pokemons weren't easy to defeat, at all.

"But still, I did. I've beaten the Elite Four!"

"Indeed. However, there is still the Champion to beat and – I should warn you – she's far stronger than the Elite Four. Well, I'll be reading books until the next challenger arrives. That will calm my nerves. Good luck, step through the doorway to your final battle! "

As I walk to the elevator, I can't help but shake like a madman. The Champion. I'm finally going to battle with the strongest trainer of the Sinnoh region. Ah, how I wonder what she looks like!

"Wait a minute..."

_She!_ That's what Lucian said right? So the Champion is a girl... wow! Somehow this is really inspiring. Well, let's heal my team and get to the point – I can't wait to see her!

"I hope you'll be watching, wherever you are. You gave me the strength to take this challenge, and I'm not gonna waste it! I love you, Cynthia."

* * *

As I thought, those were four amazing battles, truly interesting. That Dawn, she's really something.

_Blush_

_Sigh_ That's why I love her so. Ah, how is she going to react when she'll see me? I feel bad for lying to her, but it was the best thing to do. Anyway. I'll be facing her, finally. I've been waiting for this moment ever since we've met. I knew she had something. Well, time to return to the stadium. Surely this match will last more than 10 minutes.

The blond stood up. She made sure her six poké balls were in place on her belt.

"Ready to go, guys?"

She could feel their excitement. Satisfied, she put on her black coat and left her room.

"Well Dawn, I hope you're ready, 'cause I'm not gonna hold back!"

* * *

**I decided to skip the Elite Four battles, cause I'm not pretty good at writing 'em xD. So what do you think, do you feel like I should've added them or it's ok like that? Of course, I'll be writing the Final battle, cause it's too important to skip!**


End file.
